


New Beginnings

by maroonweb



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maroonweb/pseuds/maroonweb
Summary: "Steve will literally be gone for 5 seconds.""Not if he's given the chance to stay with Peggy," Bucky murmured quietly. He cleared his throat. "But he deserves a happy ending like the rest of us.""Doesn't sound happy for you," Harley observed, realizing Shuri wasn't joking about Bucky's feelings for Cap.Bucky looked away, "I'm not even sure he'd be happy with a fella like me."
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Shuri, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069976
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skim_milk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skim_milk/gifts).



> TW: no one's sexuality is completed revealed without their consent, but implications arise.

"Harley, love, you're doing the thing." 

"The thing?" Harley asked Peter, slightly offended. 

"Yes, the thing," Peter sighed in exasperation. 

The couple was waiting for Steve's trip to return the stones in the common area of the Wakandan apartment their hosts had graciously gifted them after Peter snapped. 

Peter was trying to play cards with their current visitors, Abbie and Angela Keener. While Peter had met them once before, he enjoyed this chance to get to know them better as in-laws and it was a nice distraction from the fact that he still felt like death. Not that he'd tell his husband, who looked arguably worse for wear as he radiated anxiety from the doorway to the living room. 

"Dear," Angie smiled apologetically, "You're hovering." 

Harley spluttered, "What- why I never- hovering? Who's hovering? I'm not hovering." 

He leveled a glare at Peter, changing tactics, "Why on Earth would I have a reason to hover?" 

Peter ignored his question. "Either join the next round of Crazy Eights or go bother Shuri." 

"Go Fish!" Maya giggled, perched on a stool next to Abbie for observation purposes. 

"Go Fish, indeed," Harley ruffled her mop of curls as he walked over to give Peter a quick kiss on the head. "Alright. Ma, please make sure Parker resists the urge to act on his savior complex while I check on his new arm." 

"Will do, sweet pea." 

"Mrs. Keener!" Peter protested, then shouted after Harley. "And that's Parker-Keener to you!"  
____ 

"No." 

Harley grinned at Shuri, "Well hello to you too sunshine." 

"Maximum one broken white boy in my lab at a time," Shuri didn't even look up from where she worked with Bucky's arm as a model. 

Bucky nodded in greeting. 

"Don't move." 

Harley didn't miss the flash of fear in the assassin's eyes. He shook his head in amusement, only the Wakandan princess could strike fear in the heart of one of the most dangerous people on the planet. 

Shuri moved to the holographic display of a smaller arm. 

"Well I'm not broken and our silver fox here looks right as rain." 

Shuri smirked, spinning the image 180 degrees. "Heartbroken." 

"I'm not heartbroken!" 

Bucky folded his arms and nodded in agreement. 

"Please, Peter's been awake for two weeks and you're still moping around like that goth donkey." 

"-Eeyore?-" 

She turned to Bucky, "And speaking of goths, this one has only said three things today and they've all been about Steve leaving. 

"You," Shuri pointed an accusatory finger at Harley, continuing her tirade, "You keep telling your girls that Peter is going to fine, so believe it. And you," back to Bucky, "Steve will literally be gone for 5 seconds." 

"Not if he's given the chance to stay with Peggy," Bucky murmured quietly. He cleared his throat. "But he deserves a happy ending like the rest of us." 

"Doesn't sound happy for you," Harley observed, realizing Shuri wasn't joking about Bucky's feelings for Cap. 

Bucky looked away, "I'm not even sure he'd be happy with a fella like me." 

Shuri scoffed, "You don't betray your friends and become an internationally wanted criminal for just anybody." 

"Either way, can we keep this between the three of us? I don't want to be the one to step in between Steve and his dame." 

It was silent for a few beats. Harley was taken aback by the fact that the assassin was more emotional than he let on. 

"I'm surrounded by lovesick idiots." 

"Aren't you always, little sister?" T'Challa asked as he entered the room. 

"Well normally I'm just surrounded by regular idiots." 

Tony followed T'Challa in and Shuri's eyes widened. "Oh nonono. There's officially too many of you colonizing my lab. Especially you, out! Before you set something else on fire." 

Tony threw up his hands in surrender. "I'm just here to collect your favorite idiots for Steve's farewell." 

"Peter is my favorite. I tolerate the rest of you."  
___ 

Peter looked over the last details of Steve's trip to the past. Everything looked in order, but he couldn't help stress as he had been left out of the major planning due to being benched from his brush with death. 

"Don't trust me?" Bruce's voice came from behind. 

"Just a case of FOMO, doc. Wanted to be part of the action somehow." 

The words swam on the page as a dizzy spell came over him. Peter set the documents down and looked over the platform, hoping he didn't look as weak as he felt. 

"Well if it wasn't for your initial research, it would have taken a lot longer than two weeks to send Cap on his vacation." 

"Vacation? More like sabbatical," Tony quipped from where he and Bucky were helping Steve into the Quantum suit. 

Bucky paled a significant amount, making Peter frown. "Hey Buc-" 

"Pete, can I get your help over here with this, uh, thing?" Harley interrupted. 

"Harley, if this is another way to smother me, I swear..." 

Unfortunately, Peter stood up from where he was sitting a little too quickly and his lightheadedness peaked, forcing him to stumble right back in the chair. 

"Peter!" Voices shouted from around him, footsteps running towards him. 

"I'm fine," Peter muttered. "I swear, I'm sorry I distracted everyone." 

"If we need to postpone..." 

"Tony," Peter warned firmly. "I said I'm fine." 

Concerned looks were thrown his way, but everyone returned to their stations. 

Well, everyone except for Harley. He knelt by Peter's side, "Peter, it's okay to not be okay." 

"No, no it's not," he angrily whispered. "I can't stand this. I can't stand you looking at me like I'm about to break. I don't want you to always take care of me like I'm some damsel in distress." 

"Peter, you're not just some damsel, you're my damsel," Harley softly held his hand. 

Harley's attempt at humor fell flat. Peter glowered and pulled his hand away. 

"I'm serious, though. You took care of half the universe, at least let me take care of you." 

Peter hummed noncommittedly, though admittedly was a little less frustrated with his partner. "What did you need help with?" 

Harley raised his eyebrow at the sudden change of subject. He hesitated, making sure the super soldiers were out of earshot. 

"Buck's a little... apprehensive of Steve's possible trip to the 40s." 

"Oh?" Peter's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Possible trip? The 40s? "Oh! Oooooooh." 

"It seems our favorite assassin has a small crush on Cap," Harley whispered. 

"Don't we all?" Peter asked innocently. 

"Excuse you?!" 

"It's go time!" Tony announced. 

Everyone took their places while Steve stepped up to the platform. 

"1, 2, 3... Action." 

Sam and Steve said their goodbyes. 

Peter knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he still strained to hear Bucky and Steve's last words. 

"Don't do anything stupid 'till I get back." 

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." 

"Gonna miss you buddy." 

"It's going to be okay Buck." 

"Going quantum. Three, two, one–" 

Peter and Harley held their breath together. 

"And returning in, five, four, three, two, one–" 

The entire room exhaled in relief as Steve stumbled into existence once again. 

He groaned and bent over, catching his breath. "Nope, nuh uh, still can't say that's my favorite form of travel," he grimaced. 

Peter looked over at Bucky and, for the first time since they met, Bucky was beaming with happiness.  
____ 

"There. How does it feel? And don't lie this time, you are the worst liar in existence Peter Parker." 

"That's not fair!" 

"Are you saying you're not?" 

"... no." 

It was Peter's third arm fitting and first one without Harley by his side. It took some convincing, but once Peter pointed out that Morgan was probably having a hard time adjusting without her "blip family", he agreed to let Peter breathe for a week to check on her. 

Plus, Pepper had finally called Harley to meet after almost a month of missed calls from SI about reforming the administrative structure and Pepper Potts would not take no for an answer. 

Bucky, already there as arm model and Shuri's assistant, filled in as babysitter extraordinaire. He was surprisingly patient with Maya, who was currently using his arm as her very own gymnastic equipment to swing on. 

"I'm sorry I'm not versed in royal politics or ninja half-truths." 

"You're a ninja?!" Maya gasped at Bucky. 

"Retired ninja." 

"Does retired mean grandpa? Grandpa Tony says he's retired. Should I call you Grandpa Bucky? But you're Uncle Bucky. Like Uncle Steve. Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve," she rambled on. "Can I be the flower girl at your wedding this time?" 

Shuri lost it, cackling with her head thrown back. "See Bucky? Even a six-year-old can tell you're meant to be." 

"Or someone mentioned it to her," he glared at Peter. 

Peter laughed awkwardly. "Mentioned something? No one's saying anything, right bug?" 

Maya simply mimed zipping her mouth shut and threw away the key. 

Bucky tried to look unamused, but the corner of his mouth tilted upwards. 

"Hmmm." 

"I would be the best flower girl," she whispered. 

"I mean, she has a point," Peter vouched for his adopted daughter. 

"As I told Harley and Shuri, he loves Peggy." 

"Right." 

Bucky nodded. 

"Which is why he's still here." 

Bucky's composure slipped a little, looking unsure. 

"And headed our way?" 

"What?!" Bucky stiffened, then floundered uncharacteristically as he looked around for something to look casual with. He grabbed the closest thing- a book on prosthetics. 

Sure enough, Steve entered the room within moments. 

"Peter, Shuri," he nodded kindly towards the closer two in greeting. He looked over towards Maya and Bucky with a smile. A smile that suspiciously grew ear to ear as he spotted the book in Bucky's possession. 

"Buck, I don't know a whole lot 'bout," Steve paused and tilted his head a little, "Me-cha-tron-ic Hands, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to read it upside down." 

Peter and Shuri tried their best to hold back their laughter, grabbing on to each other's shoulders for support. 

Bucky gently bumped his head on the top of the book to try to hide his embarrassment. Then, in an attempt to recover, he handed the book to a very confused Maya. 

"I- Uh, I- Maya just gave it to me to hold. Kids. I was curious, but now it makes sense as to why it looked like, uhm," Bucky winced. "Gobbledygook." 

"Sure thing, geezer," Steve teased. "Anyway, I was hoping maybe after you're done here, we could grab a bite?" 

"That sounds... swell." 

Steve chuckled as he left, "You crack me up, Buck." 

Peter was the first to crack, with Shuri following suit. The room filled with maniacal laughter. 

"I, I, I can't," he cried laughing. 

"Please tell me that actually happened," Shuri gasped. 

"Bucky," Peter wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes, "You cliché." 

Bucky, ears bright red, sighed in defeat, "Well, I think we're done here." 

"No! Bucky, wait, we love you!" 

Bucky flipped off his terrible friends as he went after Steve.  
___ 

"Hey Harls," Peter answered the phone. 

"Darlin'," Harley responded. "I miss you." 

"I miss you too," Peter smiled. "How's Mo?" 

"She misses you and Maya, even if her tweeny bopper attitude won't let her admit it." 

"Hmm, well tell her I miss her lots too, but, like, in a cool way. Maya too." 

"How's the arm?" 

"Soooo much better. Shuri is a genius." 

"Is she there with you?" 

"Yes." 

"Not a bigger genius than Tony." 

"Hey!" Shuri yelled. "You take that back." 

"Oh boy, gotta go, big board meeting. Byeeee!" 

Shuri rolled her eyes indignantly. Peter, also offended, frowned at the phone. 

"You scared my husband away." 

"Uh oh," Steve walked in. "Trouble in paradise?" 

Peter softened, "Quite the opposite actually. It's been nice to be able to miss him. I love that man to pieces, but after near-death experiences he can be a little..." 

"Overwhelming?" Shuri offered. 

"Exactly," Peter nodded. "I can't blame him too much. Anyway, what can we do for you Cap?" 

"Just wanted some advice with Bucky." 

Peter and Shuri exchanged shocked looks. 

"It's just, after the blip, you three seem to have gotten close with all of this," he waved at Peter's new arm. "I can't help but notice he's been acting... different. Is it his therapy treatment? Have I offended him in anyway?" 

"No! You see..." 

"It's just that..." 

"Well..." 

"You should really ask Bucky." 

"I tried!" Steve growled. "You've seen him, it's all stuttering and he's almost... shy? Like he's doll-dizzy. Shuri, are you two...?" 

Shuri barked out a laugh, "There is so much to unpack there. Short answer is no. I recommend to stop thinking like it's 1942, Captain." 

"Well Peter has someone, so who... Oh!" 

Steve's froze. 

"Do you think he really got it?" Peter whispered from behind his hand. "I think you may have dropped too many hints." 

"I am an impatient woman and our friends need our help," though she did look a little guilty for possibly saying too much. 

"I merely meant," Shuri backtracked a little. "That I am not someone who looks towards romantic or physical relationships to satisfy my own personal needs." 

Steve still didn't move. 

"I do not do relationships, Steve Rogers." 

Steve relaxed a little, but also looked a little disappointed, "That's all you meant?" 

"For the love of Bast! Go talk to Bucky!" 

"Talk to me about what?" 

The group turned to the doorway where Maya and Bucky were standing. 

"Oh, uh, hi Buck! Didn't see you there. Thought you were still... out. At the track." 

"Maya got bored of watching me run in circles," Bucky looked uneasy. "Everything okay?" 

"I just wanted to make sure I hadn't done anything to make you feel uncomfortable." 

"Stevie," Bucky smiled, reverting back to the old nickname. "Never." 

Steve seemed to ponder something for a moment before making a decision, "Bucky, I was wondering. Would you consider having dinner with me? It's okay if you don't swing that-" 

"Absolutely. Yes." 

"Really? Great! Awesome, swell." 

The two men stood grinning at each other. 

"Well chop chop, you two better get going then," Shuri shoo'd them out of her lab. 

Shuri and Peter turned towards each other excitedly. Shuri pumped her fist and Peter threw his hands up in the air.

"Bucky, Bucky, Bucky!" They chanted for their friend with their own victory dances. Maya joined in, jumping up and down. 

"Finally!" 

"Shuri, it's 2:00 pm and you sent them to dinner," Peter laughed. 

"There's no time like the present," Shuri smirked. "Besides, they were getting all of their gross romantic vibes all over my lab. It's worse than you and Harley." 

Harley! Peter brightened. 

"Go on, go gossip about the good news with your husband. Maya, every princess needs a powerful warrior dress, would you like me to help you make one?"


End file.
